Tamara Kalianey the Hedgehog (Jaredthefox92's continuity)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "You're late." Tamara scolding her boyfriend Jared the fox for being late on his date with her. Tamara Kalieney is the girlfriend of the hero protagonist in Jaredthefox92's Sonic fanon continuity.While she was born in central Eurish she has ancestry relating to the Cavarian race from the outer giant world of Cavari. As such she naturally being a giant at 4 meters. Not only this but she has inherited the Cavarian ability to grow larger into a towering giantess at various forms, as well as gaining strength and endurance at these bigger sizes.Tammy is considered a neutral character as she is known often to rampage and break things for fun, as well as kill people indiscriminately. Yet she's supportive of her fellow Mobians and has helped save the day from much more dire threats. Appearance Tamara is a hedgehog of hedgehog of a towering build that at minimum is around 4 meters tall. However in Jaredthefox92's continuity she is proportionate for an average Mobian in her build, except for her arm muscles that is because she is known to work out a lot. She loves the color blue and thus wears a blue dress with dark blue trimming and a dark blue waist band. Finally she is known to wear a dark blue headband as well as light blue go go boots, (which make excellent use for crushing, squashing, or stomping.) Tamara is also known to love long hair and thus she often has large bangs sticking out at the front and long strands at the back. Her eye color is that of the Cavarian genetic pull of red. Personality Tamara is paradox when it comes to personality. One one hand she's girly, flirty, and well mannered at most times. On the other hand she is known to lose her temper very easily and when she does she is likely to take it out on the local architecture, machines, and populations around herself. While Tamara is more than capable of understanding and doing good, (such as saving the Mobians from Egg Empire and Swarm attacks) she is also known to be merciless to those who rub her the wrong way. On a good day she's cheerful, polite, and comforting, however on a bad day she's a force to be reckoned with. History Tamara actually has alien origins from her family's bloodline that traces back to the Cavarian civilization from the planet Cavari that landed and procreated with the local Mobian population a long time ago. However Tamara was born a Mobian in central Eurish. As a child Tamara lived in the shadow of her older sister, Samantha Kalianey Her older sister would often tease and ridicule Tamara due to her being supposedly weaker than Samantha. When their father Thomus left their mother Irene her sister Samantha accumulated a large number of debt for all of Samantha's antics leaving the Kalianey family to be rather poor. Eventually Samantha joined the GUN navy situated in Soleanna in order to help pay off some of this debt. Tamara on the other hand ran away and traversed across the ocean to get far away from her family, she eventually moved to Northamer where she settled down by herself and would often steal to get what she wanted. It was here that she learned of her powers and became a punch the clock bad guy in order so survive and take out her aggression Tamara had about her family. Eventually Tamara traveled to the city of Peachton in southern Northamer in order find a quite place to relax, hide out, and cause as much crime as she wanted with a relatively few number of GUN and Egg Empire soldiers stationed nearby since the local population was somewhat Mobian friendly. It was there that she met her boyfriend Jared the fox. One day Jared was at the local "Startgames" shop searching for a videogame to purchase when he felt the ground shake. While he and the other individuals in the shops thought it was an earthquake that quickly changed when he saw Tamara's massive boots stomp one on of the cars parked outside. Jared, being the closest thing to a superhero at the time ran outside to find out what was going on. As he walked up he saw her massive form starring around but no t at him. He used his powers to teleport unto a nearby building's roof in order to get her attention. Jared was able to get it and he tried to reason with her and convince her peacefully not to attack the city due to the sheer amount of innocent Mobian and human lives that would be lost. However Tamara paid little heed to his negotiations and tried to attack him. The battle was a very brief one however, Jared tried to stop her using what he considered his only effective weapon against her, his genetically inherited psychic powers.Sadly he tried to use several attempts to fire upon her with his "psi-blast" attack, yet for some reason the beam would come out purple instead of red. Jared was confounded why this was happening, but he quickly deducted that his psi-blast is powered by anger and perhaps he was feeling some other emotion at the time. While Jared seemed to be confused and off his guard Tamara reached down and picked him up. While normally Jared could just teleport out of the way something was fixated on his mind, he just couldn't stop starring at her massive face. Tamara, not being that unfamiliar with body gestures and more akin to notice the clear signs easily deducted that Jared had unknowingly became attracted to her. Powers Tamara's powers are those that come naturally from the Cavarian race's genetics: being able to grow larger and more powerful/ durable, and to revert back at will. While Tamara is considered a "dwarf" class Cavarian on Mobius she is none the less a titan in comparison to regular Mobians and humans. Also like most Cavarians she possesses nearly unimaginable physical strength and monstrous levels of endurance. She can easily crush tanks in her hands or punch/kick entire buildings down with ease. Abilities Not only is Tamara a girly bruiser she posses quite a bit of other abilities as well. One prominent ability she has is her artistic skill. She very crafted in the arts and is known to draw well as well as paint. Her boyfriend Jared the fox has found a good use for this by getting her to do artworks for charities and local public works projects. While Tamara is considered a giant in almost every aspect of the word one thing she isn't is slow and dull as the normal fairytale stereotype would imply. Tamara is a bright young woman in her own right and is even known to be fluent in multiple languages, including but not limited to: Mobian, Moebian, Cavarian, Turantan, Livharian, central Eurishian (what would be German for the most part if compared to real life,) and Northamerian (English.) Finally Tamara is athletic and is known to be able to leap over buildings and run at a suprising pace for a Mobian of her weight. Weaknesses Well for starters Tamara is slow. While she may be able to cover more distance with her legs when it comes to turning, fighting against air targets, or reacting to attacks she is at an disadvantage. Yet when she does be able to hit you it will hurt. Another weakness is the fact that she's a huge target and cannot simply dodge out of the way to avoid most attacks unless by a giant at her size or a giant monster at her size with the same difficulty she has. Category:Females Category:Neutral Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC